Link Zatoichi
Character *Full Name = Link Zatoichi *first game = [[The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy]] (Natsu's Adventure 3) *games = *media = *realcreator = Shigeru Miyamoto (original), Eloy A. Rosario *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Nobutoshi Canna/[[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy Rosario]] (Speaking Lines only,[[The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy]]), David Gallagher (All Other Media) *japanactor = [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Nobutoshi_Canna Nobutoshi Canna] *nickname = The Hero of Legend *Type = Somebody *Race = Terian (Wolf Gene) *Hair color = Blonde *skin color = Light tan *gender = Male *eye color = Blue *attire = *height = 5' 8" (NA3:TLoZ) *weight = ??? *birthplace = *hobbies = *family = [[The Hero of Time]] (Ancestor), [[Link (Original Hyrule)]] (Ancestor), [[Link II]] (Ancestor), [[Toon Link]], [[Toon Link II]] (Parallel Universe Counterparts), Shioma Zatoichi (Sister), [[Digi]] (Wife), [[Ravio Zatoichi]] (Son), [[Kaei Zatoichi]] (Daughter), [[Yui Melendez]] (Daughter-in-Law), ''Future Link'' (Grandson), [[Vaati|Sora M. Itaav]] (Alter Ego) *Date of Birth = Unknown date, 1996 *age = 17 ([[The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy]]), Late 30's ([[The Heroton Group The After Years: Quarantine]] *alignment = Good *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = Power *Arcana = N/a Concept and creation Link (リンク Rinku?, LINK) is the protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. On his journey, he learns to make use of many different weapons and items to adapt to, and overcome, the enemies and obstacles in his path. After navigating both a game's Overworld and its dungeons, Link ultimately vanquishes his enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance, sense of bravery, and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue, clues to his personality come from his actions and other characters' comments about him. Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blonde to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other characters sometimes think of him as handsome. It is unlikely that Link's age exceeds nineteen years at any point in the series thus far. In many installments of the series, Link is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Several games mention a Triforce mark on Link's left hand, which identifies him either as a chosen hero or the holder of the Triforce of Courage. In each of his adventures, Link grows to become proficient with the sword, his primary form of attack. He wields his sword in his left hand in most games (though there are exceptions). The Master Sword, a legendary blade that Link wields throughout several adventures, has become as synonymous with the series as Link himself. Link is also remarkably proficient with a wide variety of magical musical instruments, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. In some of his adventures, Link is shown to have some degree of aptitude with hand-to-hand combat (such as sumo wrestling in Twilight Princess); however, he is generally portrayed as completely defenseless without a sword or other weapon, as shown in Wind Waker: when he loses his sword in the Forsaken Fortress, he must rely on stealth and enemies' weapons to make it through, and if he is spotted, he surrenders without putting up a fight. Interestingly, Link bears a resemblance to Peter Pan, as they are both elf-like, wear green clothing, fight with swords, and are sometimes accompanied by a Fairy. This Incarnation of Link appears in the Heroton Group Series, as the modern incarnation of the Hero of Time. He Bares the genetics of [[Link (Hyrule A)|Ancestor]] and is a full blooded Terian. He has a Sister, similar to his [[Toon Link|Parallel Universe counterpart]], who is only half Terian. He has shoulder length Blonde hair, blue eyes, and shares the same blue earrings as his ancestor. While he is a bit short in his teenage years, he has a major Growth spurt in his early adulthood. Unlike his other incarnations, he has no relation or affiliation to the Current Zelda. Origin of Creation Link Zatoichi is heavily based off of the Link that Appears in ''Scoot of WHOOKOS's'' Zelda Series, '''''The Legend of Zelda: Unknown Origins''''' (Known as Zelda U.O. for Short). Link in U.O. is the Current Descendant of All versions of His past Lives, due to U.O. taking place in a What if Story where all the Timelines eventually Rejoined to one. U.O. Link Slowly relives the Life His Ocarina of Time Ancestor Lived (Albeit as a Teenager), but is able to slowly tap into the Powers and items the Past Links Used. Link Zatoichi and U.O. Link share physical Traits as well, such as having Long hair and being able to use the powers of their Past lives (U.O. Link Moreso than Link Zatoichi). Both Characters are voiced by their Creators in English, U.O. Link being voiced by Scoot of Whookos in English and Link Zatoichi being voiced By [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy Rosario]]. History Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia *It should be noted that Link through out the entirety of [[The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy]], is a silent Protagonist, only speaking through text options. However on the rare occasions he does speak in game, he is voiced by [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy Rosario]]. **This is even kept to an extent in his Story in the Wii U Version of [[The Heroton Group: Momento Phase]], however he is now voiced by David Gallagher in English. **Link, however, Does speak in both [[The Heroton Group: Budokai]] and [[The Heroton Group The After Years: Quarantine]], where again he is voiced by David Gallagher in English. Gallery Theme Songs